


Sonadow Alliance AU

by ShisaBun



Series: Alliance AU [1]
Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All the AU's, Alliance AU, Buckle up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, Found Family, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Jackal Squad - Freeform, M/M, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, Other, Personal Growth, Prince Sonic, Rating May Change, Sonadow - Freeform, The Gangs All Here, This could be a long one, all the characters - Freeform, and babies, black arms shadow, coffee shop au?, comedy moments, disaster family, heck if I know, idiot siblings, infidget, learning how to deal with feels, literal god chaos, magic is here too because why not, mute gadget, no beta we die like men!, political whoha, post sonic underground, prince manic, prince shadow, princess sonia, serious comedy moments, serious moments, shadow the hedgehog au, so many characters - Freeform, sonic adventure 2 au, sonic underground au, technically prince tails, we'll see where the day takes us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShisaBun/pseuds/ShisaBun
Summary: Three years have passed since the fall of the Eggman Empire. Sonic and his family have been working hard to get Mobius back on track. But a new darkness is descending from the sky. And it has an ultimatum. Form an alliance or fall.AKAPrince Shadow gets to pick a spouse and Mobius just has to deal with it.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Alliance AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809148
Comments: 112
Kudos: 341





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter.

Queen Aleena stood before her family's portrait with a pensive look on her face. Her children where still infants in the painting. Three tiny things wrapped in the arms of her and her beloved husband. She stared at the image of the silvery blue hedgehog. His pink eyes stared back at her silently.

“Oh Jules... I wish you where here. Maybe you would know what to do. It has only been three years since we've been reunited and now I fear I will loose them again. How can they forgive what I must ask of them?” She blinked back tears and turned away from the image. She thought back to the message she had received that very morning. Threats and demands hidden behind a vale of peace and unity. She had heard of the Black Arms and knew of their conquering, and murderous ways. How many planets had fallen to them? How many civilizations and races where wiped from the universe due to their seemingly endless need for bloodshed?

She stepped onto a balcony as these thoughts swam through her head. She looked over her kingdom. Over the homes that had barely been rebuilt after the destructive rein of Robotnik. They had won the war three years ago, but they where still rebuilding. Her precious Mobius was finally returning to it's former glory. She tried to think as a queen and not a mother. Mobius could not win a war against such an powerful force. Her heart was heavy, but she knew what she had to do. She waved over one of her palace guards.

“Please send messages to the other kingdoms. We shall all meet here in one week.” The guard nodded and left as quietly as she had come. The queen took a deep breath and straightened her posture before exiting the throne room. She had to speak to her children, and the sooner she did the better.

*****

Crimson eyes stared out at the stars. How many times had his gaze turned to them? How often had his mind wandered, lost in thought and memory? Shadow turned and leaned his back against the cold glass and closed his eyes.

“You look exhausted brother. Though I must say it's rather impressive how well you hide it from the others.” A deep voice echoed around him. Shadow scoffed.

“Must you always lurk, Mephiles?” The voice chuckled before his younger brother fazed from the shadows casted on the walls next to him. He crossed his arms and leaned on the glass in a perfect mirror to his older brother.

“I apologize, but it I can't help but find it more convenient to travel this way. Much faster, you know.” Shadow gave him a dry look. They stared at each other a moment before the younger of the two chuckled. “Yes I do also enjoy the reactions I get.” Shadow shook his head, the barest ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Is there a reason you're here? Or are you just bored again?” Shadow said glancing away. Mephiles hummed lightly.

“We're approaching Mobius. I thought you would like to see your new home.” Shadow frowned heavily at his comment.

“Hmph...Might as well.” He huffed and started to head down the hall. Mephiles watched him a moment and easily caught up.

“My way is faster.” He reached out and grabbed his brother's wrist. Before the other could protest, Mephiles allowed the darkness to engulf them. Shadow swayed slightly and blinked as they materialized on the observation deck. Mephiles's grip tightened slightly, keeping his older brother steady before the soldiers on the deck could notice. Shadow pulled his arm free and shot a glare to the soldiers on the deck.

“You are not needed.” He practically growled at the drones before they silently shuffled out. Shadow let out a small breathe once they where gone. The mental chatter in his head lessened and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Showing such weakness was dangerous, but he knew he had nothing to fear from Mephiles. His younger brother was ruthless and chaotic, but he didn't seem to harbor any ill will towards his older sibling. 

“Welcome home.” Mephiles said as he gestured to the large windows. Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at the planet. He felt a twinge of familiarity at the sight.

“... Well at least it's not a desert planet.” Shadow muttered. Mephiles let out a low chuckle.

“It's rather pretty from up here. Looks an awful lot like Earth, don't you think?” Shadow shot him a dark look before staring at the blue planet once more.

“... It's cleaner.” What Shadow said was true. The air wasn't filled with smog, and even the water seemed the be brighter in color. This planet seemed to look like what his sister had hoped her planet could look like one day. He turned away. “It'll do. Any news from their leaders?”

“They've accepted the alliance. There's more than one kingdom on this planet, and almost all of them have children about your age, so you'll have options. I hear the biggest one is ruled by a hedgehog. Apparently she has three children of marital age. Lucky you.” Shadow scoffed.

“I could care less what they are. I just don't want to be saddled with someone with no backbone.” Mephiles chuckled darkly at his brother's comment. 

“I doubt 'father' would allow you to marry someone weak willed. He'll want strong heirs for his little experiment.” Mephiles said with a slight warning tone. Shadow hummed. After so many years with the Black Arms, he wasn't too surprised that his...taste fell in line with theirs. He had no need of something weak and in need of defending. He was snapped from his thoughts as Mephiles grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him to the side. Shadow was confused till he felt the shift in the air. His mental barriers slammed back into place and he straightened up as the shadows shifted. Black Doom materialized where Shadow had just been standing. The black hedgehog gently tapped the back of his hand against Mephiles's hand. He refused to feel gratitude. Not with their father close enough to sense the emotion. Mephiles's tilted his head slightly in own silent way of accepting the thanks. Black Doom looked over the planet and hummed.

“ **A lovely thing. Tell me Shadow, does it please you?** ” He asked darkly. Shadow shot the planet a blank look before returning his 'father's' gaze.

“It will do.” Black Arms leader laughed, clearly pleased. 

“ **I have something for you. I know you had no interest in taking any of our forces with you, but I must insist on an escort. Servants are standard protocol for the nobility on this planet, and I will not have these primitives looking down on us.** ” Doom said, gesturing to the entrance. Shadow narrowed his eyes. Fancy words, but he knew Doom just wanted extra eyes on him.

“If you wish.” Doom seemed pleased by his submission.

“ **I had one made fresh for you. It is...Softer looking than the others. No need to scare the beasts anymore than necessary after all.** ” Shadow scowled at his comment. He was suppose to marry one of those 'beasts'. Something deep in the back of his mind felt slightly insulted for his future spouse. Hm. Seems like more of his sentimentality had survived than he thought. Doom waved a hand and a...starfish floated in. It looked somewhat like Doom's Eye, but...far less intimidating...it was a starfish. He felt Mephiles's mirth through their connection. His younger brother was forcing his laughter back. “ **This thrall shall serve you well. It is unteathered, so you'll have to bridge the connection.** ” Shock shot through the brothers.

“You did not claim it like the others?” Shadow couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, but Doom seemed pleased with their shock. He had never allowed one of the underlings to link with any other than himself. It ensured unbreakable loyalty to him.

“ **Of course not. I have no intention of staying by this tiny planet forever. The connection will weaken once we move on. Best have it linked to you instead. Consider it a wedding gift.** ” Shadow looked back at the one eyed starfish. It stared blankly at him as it floated in place. It was....unnerving, but it would do.

“Thank you father. This is great gift.” Shadow said with a polite bow. 

“ **Excellent. Now take your brother and servant and get ready. We meet with your potential suitors soon.** ”


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."  
> \- Fyodor Dostoyevsky

This week sucked. Pure and simple. First their mom comes and tells them about some evil intergalactic race of bloodthirsty planet killers, then she tells them said evil intergalactic race of bloodthirsty planet killers demanded an alliance. Oh best part? They got first dibs on any royal on the planet. So he and his siblings where basically livestock now!? Awesome. To say they had been mad at their mother was an understatement. Sonic had honestly never seen Manic so angry. He had kicked a table and everything. Sonia had burst into tears, and Sonic? Well he had ran. It took two days for him to come home. Ok not his finest moment, but it was a lot to take in! He had to think all this through! Honestly he had gone a little numb the first day, and by the second he had talked himself back to the palace. Honestly what where the chances they'd pick HIM? There where a ton of others to choose from. Ok that was a little mean to think... But he had to find some sort of comfort right?… Nope. He still felt guilty.

All their moods had been pretty much shot that whole week. Manic hadn't said a word to their mom till last night. They had all sat down after their tempers cooled. Sonic couldn't help but smile at the memory. Leave it to Manic to be upset because one of his SIBLINGS might be forced to marry some crazy alien. After all, Sonic didn't like to be tied down, and Sonia had been engaged to Bartleby since they where children. They had agreed to put off the wedding till Mobius had recovered, and now there was a chance they'd never get to. Sonic was never a fan of old Bartlebutt, but he made Sonia happy. Tails was lucky. He was too young to be considered. Speaking of the fox, he was late!

Their mom asked Sonic to go fetch him for the party that was about to start. Yeah some party... All the major players where here to show off their kids. Yipeee. He knew where his little brother was. Knowing Tails he got lost in another experiment in the labs, so he took his time walking down the long marble hallways. It was okay to be fashionably late, right?

As the hedgehog approached the labs he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. He quickly darted around the corner to see his brother on the ground with a hooded figure looming over him. The figure turned and snapped angrily at the small fox.

“Watch where you're going!” Sonic felt his quills bristle as his brother flinched back and stuttered out an apology.

“Hey!” He stormed over as Tails shakily stood up and stepped in front of him. “I don't know who you think you are, but NO ONE pushes my little bro around, got it!?” The figure took a step back and seemed to study him a moment. Who wears a hood inside? Hmph. He was probably a servant or bodyguard for one of the guests. Tails tugged on the back of his vest lightly.

“Sonic I-I'm fine.” He glanced at his little brother. The fox's ears where pinned back nervously and his tails where drooping. He looked a little embarrassed. “I...I was running and ran into him. I didn't want to be late.” Sonic frowned slightly.

“Ok, fine. He ran into you, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at him.” Sonic crossed his arms and gave the stranger a narrow look. “Just because you got lost, doesn't mean you can take it out on other people! Just ask for directions next time!” He pointed over his shoulder. “The main hall is that way!” Sonic grabbed Tails's hand and led him away before the stranger could say anything. “Honestly the nerve of that guy! You okay, little buddy?” Tails nodded.

“Y-yeah...Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I noticed the time and kind of freaked out...” Sonic chuckled and let go of his hand so they could walk normally.

“Well at least your got dressed before you went to the lab.” The fox looked him over.

“And you...wore a vest. You know Sonia is going to give you her 'how could you do this, I'm so embarrassed for you' face.” Sonic laughed at the comment, and put his arms behind his head.

“Hey, if some alien wants to marry me, they'll have to accept me for who I am! Peasant clothes and all!” Tails smiled and shook his head. He loved how Sonic always stuck to his guns. The royal life hadn't changed him at all, and frankly the fox was glad for it.

*****

Shadow hadn't really noticed just how tired and worn down he was till he had stepped onto the planet. The pure chaos energy seemed to wrap around him like a warm hug, as if greeting him. It had settled in his chest making him light and drowsy, and he had decided to look around the castle to try and focus before the 'celebration'. Thrall helped by staying high in the rafters, alerting him to anyone that might be coming. His mind kept wandering and he felt a little high on the energy he was feeling. Somehow someone had slipped past his servants notice and ran right into him.

Acting on instinct he had turned around and snapped at the new arrival, only to freeze at the sight of blue eyes and blond fur. It had...been a long time since he'd seen those colors. The boy...fox... had stuttered out an apology, and before the hybrid could react someone had gotten in his face and yelled at him.

Shadow had stood, frozen, as he stared at the new arrival. He had never seen another hedgehog before. Well aside from Mephiles, but they where identical so that hardly counted. He was about Shadow's age, and the almost the same height, but the hybrid barely registered that information. His quills looked like they had been painted by the sky itself, and his eyes...His eyes where the brightest green he'd ever seen. He didn't think a living thing could have eyes that color. He tried to focus back on what the other male was saying and registered just long enough to get...a lecture. He blinked as the hedgehog grabbed his...brother? And storm off.

Well that had been interesting. He glanced over his shoulder as Thrall slowly floated down from the shadows and pulled back his hood. “If the servants are this forward than this planet might be more interesting than I thought.” He felt Thrall's voice gently pass through his mind. He had spent the last week working on the alien, and had managed to teach it words. It still hadn't learned to speak out loud yet, but Shadow was encouraging it's curiosity.

_“Do you wish for me to remove him for his insolence, my lord?”_ Shadow chuckled.

“No. I find it rather refreshing to have someone back talk me for once. Glad this planet has people with spines. Lets hope their leaders are as confident as their subjects.” He turned down the hallway the hedgehog had directed and headed towards the main hall. He could hear the music and chatter of various guests. He took a deep breath and made his way around the to the entrance to meet up with his 'father'.

*****

Now Sonic liked a good party but this was... Well it was pompous. The ballroom was filled to the brim with lavishly dressed guests. All the women where fluttering around trying to out elegant each other, and the men where standing so straight the hedgehog wondered if they had rods sewn into their jackets. He was honestly impressed that they all managed to look happy to be there. But he knew better, there was a sort of cloud over the whole room. Like everyone was holding their breath. He spotted his sister bouncing between social groups, being the prefect hostess per usual. Manic was nowhere to be seen, but he knew is brother was slinking around somewhere. He'd never been a fan of these 'parties'.

And his mother was currently rushing over to the two of them. Tails looked up at his big brother in fear, but it was too late. Their mother descended upon the small fox in a flurry of silk and maternal instinct. There was no escape.

“Oh Miles! I was worried when I couldn't find you.” She adjusted his vest and combed his hair out of his face. “Oh you look so handsome!” Tails blushed and looked down as his mother fretted over him. Sonic chuckled and decided to step in.

“He was finishing up in the lab. Sorry we're late. Did we miss the grand entrance?” He said. And just like that it was if a switch had been flipped. Aleena was suddenly on him, fluffing up his quills and adjusting his collar.

“Oh, I wish you had worn something a little more...formal.” She sighed sadly. Sonic chuckled and winked at Tails. The fox gave him a small smile of gratitude for his noble sacrifice.

“Hey I wore a vest. That's WAY fancier than what I used to wear. Who knows, maybe in another couple of years I might actually wear...a jacket.” He whispered the last word as if it was the greatest secret ever muttered. Aleena shook her head and smiled fondly at her son.

“Well you look quite handsome regardless.” Sonic puffed up his chest at the complement. He knew his mother would rather he 'dress his station', but he was happy she didn't badger him to change his style too much. It had taken Sonia a year and a half to harass him into wearing a top, and he was pleased to say she gave up after that. His sister was learning to pick her battles and accept her victories, even if they where small. Speaking of his sister, she had spotted them and moved over to them as quickly as was proper for a princess.

“Sonic! I've been looking everywhere for you. I know you enjoy being fashionably late and all, but must you push it so close?” She wrapped her arm around his and gently tugged him further into the ballroom. Once everyone else noticed his arrival, there was a shift in the air. It was like everyone took a sigh of relief at the sight of him. Sonic always felt a bit self conscious at how much faith everyone seemed to put into the 'Hero of Mobius'.

During the war, his natural charm and charisma eased the fears of a lot of the people. He was the oldest of the lost royal children and many saw him as the true future king. It hadn't been long till his name became a rallying cry behind many small rebellions. When he and his siblings had put out a call for aid during the final battles, people flocked to him in droves. He was honored by the faith they put in him, but he hadn't been alone during the final fight against Eggman. He felt all of the friends that stood by him and especially his siblings should have the gratitude. But none of them seem to mind that it was basically showered on him. Even after he refused the title of crown prince people still saw him as a great hero. Even now with the prospect of hostile aliens paying them a visit, everyone seemed more relaxed knowing that he was there. It was both flattering and suffocating. He felt the familiar urge to run again.

But instead of running off, he let his sister tug him around and introduce him to various nobles who's names he instantly forgot. He felt a bit bad about this, but who can remember such long titles!? Everyone should just use a nickname. Something short and to the point. It would make everything so much easier!

After what felt like an eternity, Sonic finally found himself on the other side of the ballroom. This, of course, had been Sonia's intention all along. His sister had skillfully navigated her dear brother across the minefield of aristocratic well wishers, and delivered him safely to the other side. Sonic wondered what Sonia would be like as a general. If she could navigate a literal battlefield as easily as she did a figurative one, no one would ever stand a chance against them. He blinked and frowned heavily as he walked up to his mother and Tails. Even the fox seemed confused as to how they had gotten to the other side so quickly. Truly his mother was a force of nature...That or she could secretly teleport. He felt a presence on his left.

“Twenty bucks says he has three eyes.” Manic said. Sonic cracked a smile at the same time Sonia sighed. Manic could come across as too blunt for most people, but Sonic loved his brutal honesty. He looked at his brother and felt himself relax slightly. Like Sonic, Manic had decided to go with his usual look. Though the red and gold bomber jacket was more flashy than his vest.

“Lookin' good, bro.” Manic gave him a wolfish grin as Tails walked over and took his place on Manic's other side. They where lining up already? Sonic quickly squashed his nerves and focused on the green hedgehog next to him. Manic kept up the jokes, knowing Sonic would play off him.

“I like to call it Simple Elegance.” The green hedgehog said as he raised an invisible teacup, keeping his pinky out in proper fashion. Sonia leaned forward to look around Sonic and gave him an unamused look.

“Honestly I don't know why I bother trying so hard with you two.” She scolded.

“Neither do we.” The brothers spoke in unison and busted out loud laughing along with Tails. Sonia huffed dramatically fixed her bangs as their mother walked towards the ornate entry doors. He felt Sonia tighten her grip on his arm. Tails shifted closer to Manic at the same time the green hedgehog widened his stance slightly. Aleena glanced at them with the smallest nod of her head. They where as ready as they'd ever be. He squared his shoulders as the doorman loudly announced the new arrival. They could do this. They were a team. Together they could stand against anything. They'd get through this together.

“His royal highness, Black Doom of the Black Arms kingdom!” The doorman announced loudly. 

Sonic decided instantly that their doorman was getting the mother of all raises for keeping a straight face, because right after his declaration the most ominous creature Sonic had ever laid eyes on floated into the ballroom. Black Doom was twice as large as any Mobian he'd ever seen. His skeletal hands only had three clawed fingers and his three glowing bestial eyes regarded the room with complete apathy. Sonic felt Sonia's grip on his arm tighten as those hellfire eyes stayed on them longer than the others. His head was crowned with horns that where smaller than the two shooting from the sides of his head, and SWEET MOBIUS HE HAD NO LEGS. Thank Chaos for their mom. She stepped forward and gave him a polite curtsy, drawing his attention away.

“Lord Doom, I am Aleena, Queen of Mobotropolis. It is an honor to finally meet you.” She said, giving him a polite curtsy. The alien stared at her a moment.

“ **Yes. It is**.” Doom rumbled lowly. Sonic would normally be angry at someone for talking down to his mother if his spine wasn't crawling. Doom's voice seemed to come from everywhere. Echoing off the walls of the room and filling the space with his gravely voice. He felt Manic shudder and brush up against his arm lightly. He couldn't blame his brother for slipping, after all it was a creepy. The guy didn't have a MOUTH, how was he TALKING!? “ **This is my eldest son, Shadow.** ” Doom floated away from the door to reveal....A hedgehog!? Ok Sonic wasn't expecting-

“Oh thank Chaos!” Sonic's stomach dropped to his shoes at Manic's sudden outburst. The whole ballroom gave him horrified looks. Sonic looked at him and saw the panic start to well up in his eyes. His brain worked as fast as his feet.

“That you're finally here!” Sonic said, giving the aliens his brightest smile. “Now we can get this party started!” Sonia nodded.

“Oh yes! We've been terribly excited to meet you!” She said. The new arrival, Shadow was it? Walked over to them and...whoa. He was a hedgehog, but his alien heritage was also pretty obvious, not that it hurt his appearance at all. He glanced at the others in the room. Many of his younger counterparts where staring at him awe. Sonic couldn't blame them, Shadow had to be one of the most attractive guys he had ever seen. His fur was jet black with deep red stripes running though his quills. They swooped upwards at the ends as if defying gravity. He carried himself like a predator and had an imposing air about him. The gunmetal gray armor and dramatic cape fit him perfectly. It was obvious that he was powerful, but Sonic couldn't help but feel that something was...off about him. His deep red eyes seemed...hollow somehow? He wondered what he would look like if he smiled.

“It's wonderful to meet you Prince Shadow.” Aleena once again dove in to save the day. “I'm Queen Aleena, and these are my children.” Sonic tried to ignore the fact that Doom seemed interested in this information. Don't look at the scary alien Sonic. Focus on the scary hot guy. “This is my daughter Sonia.” His sister released his arm and did a perfect curtsy. “And my sons, Arthur, Maurice, and Miles.” Sonic mentally cringed at the name. Ugh so stuffy! He bowed politely like his brothers. Shadow seemed to study them a moment.

“A pleasure.” Even his voice was perfect! Deep and slightly gruff. It was totally hot, and 100% totally unfair. “Though we have met before. My apologies for not exchanging names during our first meeting. But you seemed to be in a hurry.” Sonic blinked and stared at the prince in confusion as those piercing red eyes stared back at him. Sensing his confusion, Sonia expertly stepped in.

“Oh? How did you two meet?” She asked politely. 

“I wasn't too long ago. I got a little lost and he was kind enough to point me in the direction of the ballroom.” He replied. Sonic blinked slowly. He heard Tails's breath hitch. He felt dread slowly rise in his chest as he looked at the long red cape. It was draped in an unusual way....almost as if the back could be pulled up and used as a hood. The dread bloomed into panic as he looked at Shadow once more. He had a small smirk on his face. He looked smug. Oh shit.

*****

Shadow wanted this stupid party to be over as soon as possible. He was quickly loosing focus as he stood outside the ballroom doors. His exhaustion coupled with the overflowing chaos energy of this planet was making him dizzy. Doom was preparing for his grand entrance, so Shadow was left along for the moment. He felt something shift beneath his feet.

“You know you can't stay there forever.” Shadow said out loud. It was best to keep some conversations verbal so their 'father' wouldn't overhear the mental conversation. Mephiles shifted.

“This planet is too bright for my liking. You seem to be enjoying it though.” Mephiles's voice rose from the floor as Shadow crossed his arms.

“Honestly...I feel a bit drunk.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Few hours more and it will be quieter.” Mephiles said quietly. That had Shadow stiffening his shoulders and holding his head higher. Mephiles was right. He was so close to being free of Doom's constant, suffocating presence. He just had to put up with some stuffy royals, pick someone and then he could rest. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you where happy to see me leave.” Mephiles chuckled darkly.

“Don't pretend to be sad about me leaving. I know about your ambitions.” Shadow scoffed.

“Don't worry brother. I wont touch your new planet when the time comes. I don't hate you, after all.” It sounded hostile, and pretty twisted but that actually comforted the biohog.

“I don't hate you either.” He muttered. It was the closest thing to 'I love you' that they where capable of.

“Don't go soft just yet big brother. Your mission isn't over.” Mephiles said. Shadow stood up and headed towards the doors. He let his cape out more to cast a larger shadow for his brother to settle in.

“I know. Get ready. He'll be expecting you to be present.” Mephiles settled deeper into the darkness, as if trying to soak it up before having to deal with the light. Shadow couldn't help but smile slightly at Mephiles's petulant nature. He prepared for his entrance and was rather impressed with the doorman for not flinching at the sight of Doom. He deserved a raise. He waited for Doom to introduce him and walked into the room. He was temporarily distracted all the colors. It'd been so long since he'd seen so much diversity in one room. He was snapped from his thoughts.

“Oh thank Chaos!” He turned to look at the source of the outburst and locked eyes with a green hedgehog. His magenta eyes started to fill with panic as he realized that he'd spoken out loud. He felt Doom's aggravation starting to well up. Fortunately the guy was saved by... Well small world.

“That you're finally here!” Shadow was taken aback by the sudden bright smile. Hm. He was good at recovering from awkward situations. Shadow was surprised to find out that the blue hedgehog wasn't a servant at all, and was in fact a prince. He was also the most plainly dressed one in the room. Doom's anger seemed to settle down to his standard loathing of all things under him. Mephiles found the whole situation entertaining.

_“I think you should pick the green one. He entertains me.”_ Mephiles's voice drifted through his thoughts. Shadow had to force himself not to roll his eyes. His brother was always attracted to chaotic things. He was fully introduced to the Queen and her four children. Sonia was a rather lovely pink hedgehog, and fit her roll perfectly. Shadow found it boring. Arthur...Didn't suit the blue hedgehog at all. He was flighty and bright. The name felt a bit too...heavy for someone like him. Shadow decided to mentally call him 'Blue' for now. Shadow was surprised when he discovered that Maurice's eyeliner were actually markings. They suited his rocker vibe perfectly. He also realized that the three where all the same age and had coordinating colors. Sonia's eyes where the color of Blue's fur and Maurice's eyes matched his sister's fur. Blue was slightly different though. His eyes where green, but where a brighter color than Maurice's fur. They must be triplets. Mile's was the odd one out...being a fox. Must be adopted. Golden blonde fur and blue eyes...Shadow quickly looked away. He didn't want to see those colors right now. He had to stay focused. He was so close! He needed a distraction... He glanced back at Blue. Perfect. He felt Mephiles's amusement as well.

“A pleasure.” He kept his voice steady. “Though we have met before. My apologies for not exchanging names during our first meeting. But you seemed to be in a hurry.” Blue looked confused and stared back at him. His sister came to the rescue.

“Oh? How did you two meet?”

“I wasn't too long ago. I got a little lost and he was kind enough to point me in the direction of the ballroom.” Mephiles's seemed interested. Shadow promised to share it with him later. The fox sucked in a breath and looked like a deer in the headlights. Kid was smart, and pieced it together instantly. His older brother, however, blinked slowly. He looked down at his cape. That's it Blue. Piece it together. He shared Mephiles's amusement. He stared back at those pretty green eyes as they widened in horrified realization. He felt a small smirk form on his face and gave him a smug look. Maybe this party wouldn't be so boring after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manic is my spirit animal.


	3. Social Minefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Doom doesn't do parties, Mephiles is extra and Sonia is the most valuable person in the room. 
> 
> “Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey. At other times, it is allowing another to take yours.”  
> ― Vera Nazarian

Shadow couldn't remember the last time he felt so amused. It was a weirdly nostalgic feeling, and he would have reveled in it longer if it wasn't for Doom. His father sensed his mirth and had all but body slammed his mind to seek out why. Shadow knew better than to try and fight him and allowed the intrusion. But as Doom dove into his memories he felt...concerned for the hedgehog in front of him. Black Doom was not someone who tolerated disrespect. How would he react when he found out about Blue had yelled at him? Badly. Shadow wasn't pleased either, but the guy didn't deserve to die for it.

He quickly blocked a portion of the memory. All Doom saw was Blue pointing him in the direction of the ballroom before rushing off. His father seemed satisfied with this and pulled out of his mind. Shadow felt his chest lift as he took a small breath. When had he stopped breathing? He felt Mephiles shift below him. His brother didn't try to reach over the connection and Shadow was grateful for it.

“Is...Is everything ok?” Sonia asked cautiously. He glanced at the purple hedgehog. She seemed slightly concerned. Ah. It must have looked like he zoned out for a moment.

  
  
“Yes. I was just conversing.” He replied. The four royals traded confused looks as the Queen kept her slightly tight smile in place. She was pretty good at keeping it together. Maurice spoke up again.

“C-conversing?” Doom was suddenly looming behind Shadow.

“ **It is rude to chat over your mental connection Shadow. Tell your brother to stop lurking. It is most unbecoming.** ” Shadow tilted his head back to look up at his father before looking down at his feet again. The comment was for show. Mephiles and Shadow both knew the threat behind those words. He took a step to the side to allow his brother room. The others took a step back in surprise when his shadow didn't follow him, but stayed firmly in the place he had been standing. He felt a question float along their connection.

“ _Should I tone it down?”_ Mephiles asked. Shadow refused to smirk. He knew Mephiles could be a little...extra.

“ _I don't see why. They'll eventually find out what you really look like. Might as well rip off the band-aid.”_ Shadow said. Mephiles spoke openly this time. His words echoed from the dark patch on the floor, deep and melodic.

“Apologies father. I find that I don't enjoy their 'sun'. It is far brighter than I anticipated.” The shadow ripped and the lights near them flickered a bit as his younger brother rose from the floor. He had been 'kind' enough to let some of the darkness settle over his chest and shoulders, forming a black version of Shadow's cape and armor. Only his cape seemed to melt into the floor. Reptile green eyes stared out from a sea of hell fire red. Even his body seemed to be made of black jagged ice shards. His brother did make an intimidating image, not that Shadow would ever admit it. Best not inflate Mephiles's ego. He was surprised to see only one woman near the back of the room swoon slightly. These people had impressive resolve. He glanced back at the four siblings and found...Four looks he wasn't expecting.

Maurice looked confused. Not shocked or scared. Just confused. Miles looked intrigued. Like he was trying to figure out how his brother had been hiding in the floor. Blue looked apprehensive, but also curious. He could tell that he was holding back a question or two. And the Queen had a slight frown on her face. Sonia was the only one who seemed to have a proper reaction, though she held firm. The only thing that gave away her fear was the light, two finger grip she had on the cuff of Blue's glove. Had it been appropriate for someone of her station, he was sure she would have clung to him in fear. But the small motion had been...cute? Yes cute was the correct word.

“ **Now that you are both present, I shall take my leave. I expect you back before dawn.** ” Doom said as he glanced at his youngest.

“Yes father.” Mephiles replied. Queen Aleena seemed surprised by the comment. 

“Oh? You wont be joining us?” She asked looking up at Doom. He looked down on the small queen once more.

“ **I have more pressing matters to see to. My sons are capable of seeing to matters in my absence.** ” He rumbled. The hedgehog gave him a smile and curtsied.

  
  
“Then I wish you well on your travels. Do you require an escort back?” Doom seemed pleased with her apparent passivity. Shadow wasn't convinced.

“ **No. I have my own way of traveling.** ” And with that Doom teleported back to the ship. Everyone in the ballroom jumped back at that.

“ _Hmph. Leave it to him to out-dramatic everyone.”_ Shadow shot his brother a look at the mental comment before looking at the others again.

  
  
“Allow me to properly introduce my younger brother, Mephiles.” Said younger brother bowed his head lightly in greeting. Queen Aleena walked up to them.

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Her voice sounded softer now that Doom was gone. Hm. Perhaps it was 'maternal instinct'. After all the brothers where about the same age as her own children. But it was surprising to hear the tone directed at MEPHILES of all people. His brother slowly looked them all over.

  
  
“The pleasure is mine~” He purred. To anyone in the room the slight purr in his words might have come across as flirtatious, but Shadow knew better. Mephiles thrived in chaos and mischief. But Shadow wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans. He gave him a flat dry look. The brothers stared at each other a moment before Mephiles chuckled.

“ _I shall refrain. I'd hate to ruin the night you meet your future mate.”_ Ugh. Shadow could never understand why he hated the term 'mate' so much. It seemed...impersonal almost. He thought back to Maria and how she'd sigh dreamily at the couple on the screen of their small TV. How she'd gush at a lady dressed in white for her wedding. She had wanted to be someone's bride one day. Yes. Husband or wife had a much better ring to it.

“Well I wont keep all of you to myself!” The Queen's comment snapped him out of his mental wandering. He had to stay focused. The energy fluctuations on this planet where doing a number on him. He had to get a handle on it sooner rather than later. He looked over to see her shuffling her children towards them. “You all go and have fun mingling!” He could feel Mephiles interest over their connection. He shared the feeling. She was so...warm. It was very different from how she acted with Doom. If it weren't for the situation that brought them there, Shadow would have thought that she was actually happy that they where there. The queen began to descend the short staircase into the middle of the ballroom. As soon as she was out of earshot Maurice placed a hand on his hip and waved his other hand lazily.

“Ok my dudes, real talk.” Shadow and Mephiles gave each other confused looks before staring back at the green hedgehog. “No one, and I mean NO. ONE. Calls us by our given names. Well except Sonia. But you guys are going to get super confused super fast so here's the low down. I'm Manic. This is our younger brother Tails.” The fox looked up at them and gave a shy wave. “And he's Sonic.” Blue gave a lazy salute. Sonic... Yes that name fit much better.

“And while we're being honest, I'm just going to come out and say I shouldn't have chewed you out like that. It wasn't cool of me. So to say sorry and thank you for not ratting me out to my mother, you may borrow my sister for the evening to help you navigate the social minefield.” Sonic said. Shadow glanced at him.

“Excuse me?” Shadow said with a small frown. Maurice looked at his brother.

“Woah! What did you DO?” Sonic waved a hand.

“Later bro, but seriously. You're going to need her.” The blue hedgehog said as he put his hands on his hips. Sonia huffed quietly and looked away.

  
  
“I am right here you know.” She muttered before looking up him and seemed to debate a moment. “What my brother means to say is that I'm the most well versed of the four of us to help introduce you to everyone. I'd be more than happy to assist you, if you wish.” Shadow looked over the sea of brightly colored strangers. All of them where staring back at the group with various expressions. Some interested, others hostile.

“I think that would be most beneficial, what say you brother?” Mephiles had decided for him.

“...Very well.” Shadow politely offered his arm to her. She seemed surprised for a moment before gently placing her hand on the crook of his elbow.

“Best stick close then. Some of them can be quite crafty.” She said straightening up. 

*****

It took Shadow all of ten minutes to fully understand just what Sonic had done for him. Sonia was an honest to God gift. He had expected her to whisper gossip and go on about certain outfits and other things Shadow could honestly care less about. But instead she navigated him through the “minefield” with the precision of a sniper. She quietly told him things about the people they where about to talk with, their kingdoms, their imports, exports, social status. She quickly covered for him if he hesitated too long or got a little lost by their flowery words. Shadow had been created to be a weapon. He lived with a race of warriors. He knew the value or proper information and soaked up her words like a sponge. He was learning everything about the upper class of this planet from Sonia in minutes, and it was all thanks to her short militaristic manner of information sharing.

Thanks to her he was able to break the room down quickly and effectively. This was something he could do. He was GOOD at recon. Thrall was also a huge help. He stayed hidden in the shadows and was able to relay what was being said about him from across the room. Within half an hour he was able to narrow his choices down to a mere handful. And he wasn't too surprised that the three hedgehogs had remained on his mental list. Mephiles had all but abandoned him, not that he was surprised. His brother lurked around the outer rim of the room with Manic and Tails. The small fox was intrigued by his brother. The boy seemed smart and it was hard not to be interested in a floating alien creature with no feet and limbs that weren't connected to his body. Manic and Mephiles seemed to hit it off rather quickly and whispered to each other most the night. Shadow could tell by the mirth floating off this brother that they where most likely talking shit. And Sonic...

Sonic had all but been swallowed by the sea of people. Shadow was surprised to see that the blue hedgehog was extremely popular. Interesting. One woman in particular seemed to hover around him more than the others. Sonia had introduced her as Sally earlier. Shadow had seriously considered her at first. She was beautiful in a blue dress that matched her eyes, her kingdom was almost as powerful as Queen Aleena's and she hadn't been shy or nervous when talking with him. Her stare had been defiant and strong. Traits he'd normally appreciate, but there was a hostility there. Like she expected to fight him at any moment. He knew this situation wasn't ideal for meeting someone you where suppose to marry, but he didn't want to worry about his future spouse trying to stab him in his sleep. He mentally scratched her off the list.

At that moment Sonia seemed to think he needed a break from all the pomp and circumstance and led him to a corner of the room. This seemed to be an unspoken rest area, as no one came to bother them. They grabbed a couple of drinks from a passing waiter and mentally prepared themselves for a possible round two. Shadow noticed a large painting to his left and looked up at a portrait of the royal family. Queen Aleena was younger in it and stood next to a handsome hedgehog. They held their three infant children between them. Sonia noticed his staring.

“That is our father, Jules.” She said quietly. “He died at the start of the war.” Shadow glanced at her.

“War?” He asked. Sonia told him of Eggman, the war and the Resistance that had defeated him. Shadow finally understood why so many people seemed interested in Sonic, or should he say the “Hero of Mobius”. He glanced at the blue hedgehog again. He had managed to escape the crowd and was chatting with his brothers and Mephiles. They all seemed rather relaxed with each other...

“Do you have any questions? Anyone you want to know more about?” Sonia asked. He looked at her again. At first glance he had thought she would be boring, but she had proven to be a great asset tonight. And she was also very lovely...

  
  
“You speak so much of others that I find myself wondering more about you.” He said. She blinked and looked into her glass. She seemed to debate a moment before looking back at him.

  
“Well I'm so used to playing hostess that I often forget to tell others about myself.” She laughed and took a sip of her drink. “Hm. Well I'm the second of four children and next in line for the throne.” Shadow gave her a confused look. “Oh, sorry. Sonic refused the crown. He's still a prince, but he has no interest in being king. We where separated as babies during the war for our protection. He and Tails where raised by farmers... Well Sonic was. His foster parents where killed in the war. He basically raised Tails after that.” She looked at her brothers and smiled fondly. “He said he'd rather have friends than subjects. Manic is third in line. He grew up in the lower end of the city, so he's not too fond of...all this.” She gestured at the party goers. “We where born only minutes apart, so no one would argue about who takes the throne. But I was raised by nobles so there's an expectation that it'll be me.”

Interesting. Shadow started piecing everything together. The way they talked and dressed. The way they carried themselves. How easily the queen was able to accept...oddities in her palace. Why Sonic had stepped in when he thought someone had been mean to his little brother. These people where still recovering from a war that lasted over a decade. All these things where parts of a puzzle that Shadow was starting to solve. They had defeated this “Eggman” and the entire planet ended up looking to them for guidance, despite the numerous other kingdoms. He swirled the liquid in his glass lightly and stared into the crowd as he thought things over.

“Well we met with everyone here. Did you want to talk with any of them again?” Sonia jumped when Mephiles appeared next to them.

“I think my brother has reached a decision, actually. I agree. And I think our father will too.” He said. Sonia's brothers walked over and Queen Aleena soon joined them.

“A decision?” Aleena asked. Mephiles turned to the queen.

“On who he'll be...what to they call it here...courting?” The entire room fell silent.

  
  
“So soon? Surely there's no need to rush such things?” She said stepping forward. Shadow hadn't even glanced at them. His contemplative stare remained steadfast as he broke down the facts of everyone he had met with. He considered status, strength, the information Sonia had provided him, what he could gather of their characters, and their health. Shadow wasn't good at...people but even he could tell that the majority of the room had been pretty fake overall, which he had been expecting. He was left with eight options after that. Cold hard facts led him that far...So he decided to choose from there. Out of eight options three where from the same family... Maria had once spoken about leaps of faith... He finally blinked and glanced at the three hedgehogs. They where fit, healthy, smart. They raised an army and fought war and came out on top while they where still teenagers. 

They where warriors, and Shadow could respect that. They had also been extremely helpful. Manic didn't leave them confused and he and Tails stuck by his brother the entire night. Aleena had been more welcoming to him and Mephiles after their father had left. Sonia didn't let anyone walk all over or embarrass him and Sonic...When he went to his brothers and Mephiles he had looked frazzled and tired. Clearly he had needed his sister that night and instead offered it to a possibly hostile stranger as an apology for something that hadn't fully been his fault.

No one could be happy about the arrangement Doom forced on them but... But maybe with one of them it wouldn't be so bad. He wasn't expecting a miracle, but this family seemed like the best option, and not just because of their political power. He turned to Mephiles.

“I did narrow it down, but I'd like more time before making a final decision.” He said. His brother nodded.

“That is fair. He'll be pleased that you at least got this far tonight. I doubt he'd reject any of them.” Mephiles said, clearly pleased. Queen Aleena looked apprehensive and shifted in front of her children. Her maternal instincts where strong.He walked up to the queen to address her properly.

“I would like to get to know your children better, Your Majesty.” He said bluntly. She closed her eyes and looked down, her shoulders slumping only a tiny amount. It had been the only time the entire night that he had seen her resolve crack. He heard Sonia's breath hitch. Tails reached up and grabbed her hand. Manic looked slightly sick and Sonic had stopped moving all together. It had been the most still Shadow had seen him all night. He felt a bit sorry for all of them. But he could be greedy this once right? He hoped his sister would understand...

“Very well. I had anticipated that you'd be staying with us till you made your decision, so I made sure to have a room prepared for you.” She said with a shaky smile.

“Thank you for your generosity.” The brothers followed the queen out of the ballroom.

“ _I like the green one. Pick him.”_ Mephiles's voice drifted over the connection again. Shadow huffed.

“ _I'm not going to marry the first hedgehog I see just because you want to get into mischief with him. Maybe I should go and leave YOU here to marry him.”_ Shadow snarked. Aleena glanced back at them with an odd look when she heard Mephiles chuckle.

“ _He is too soft. I like the company of those with more malicious intent. Besides, I doubt you would have lasted long without me.”_ Shadow hated to admit it, but his brother was right. Without having to focus on his mission, he was starting to feel his exhaustion again. Once Mephiles reported back to Doom, he'd finally be able to rest properly. Aleena led them up some stairs and down a hallway before stopping in front of a pair of large sturdy doors. She turned around and stiffened in surprise. Shadow frowned and looked behind him to see... Oh.

  
  
“My apologies for startling you. This is my servant, Thrall.” He said stepping to the side so she could see better. The starfish stared back at Aleena emptily.

“He's still rather new to the world.” Mephiles chuckled. “He'll be more animated with time.” The queen gave the Black Arms a nervous look.

“I see...Does he need anything? I didn't see him at the party.” She asked. Shadow shook his head.

“He's fine for now. I'll be sure to inform you if we need anything.” Please just leave so he could sleep!

“Very well...I shall see you in the morning. Have a good night.” She left the brothers alone and went to, no doubt, console her children. Shadow held open the door for his brother and servant and locked it behind them. It was a large, elegant room that also felt...homey. He'd been expecting a sparse, but clean room. But this one had a small fireplace that was currently lit, and a large plush bed, covered in pillows. The queen had obviously wanted him to feel welcomed. Mephiles wandered over to the large windows left of the bed.

“A very pleasing view.” He said. Shadow joined him and looked out over the mountains and forest.

“It is...” Shadow replied quietly. He looked at his brother.

“No softness now brother. You have your work cut out for you still.” Mephiles's said, still staring at the scenery. 

  
“As if I'd ever be soft towards anyone.” Shadow scoffed. Mephiles let out a dark laugh.

“Well you should at least play the part if you wish to woo one of those three.” He said. Shadow seemed to think it over.

“No point in hiding. I'll pick the best, and they'll know just who I am when I do.” Shadow crossed his arms.

“How oddly romantic of you.” Mephiles said.

“Most would call it honesty.” Mephiles chuckled at the comment and the brothers stared out over the trees a moment longer.

“I shall leave you to your rest then. I intend to stop by to visit, so I expect you not to look half dead by then.” Mephiles said, turning to face his brother.

“Just get out you pathetic copy.” Mephiles laughed as he slowly sank back into the darkness.

“I'll miss you too brother.” Shadow rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. He could be so...so...

Silence.

Shadow slowly pulled his hand back and stared at the wall. It was... It was silent. He let out a choked gasp and shakily sat back on the plush bed. How many years... How many years had it been since there had been just... Nothing? His hands where shaking and his ears felt like they where ringing. He allowed himself to fall backwards onto the cushions and stare at the ornate ceiling as a wave of vertigo hit him. He was warm. He was comfortable. And for the first time since Maria was alive his mind was free of the noise, the pressure and the overwhelming presence of Black Doom.

For the first time since his sister had jettisoned his pod out of the ARK, Shadow welcomed the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Shadow-centric chapter. We'll have the siblings point of view next time~


	4. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sonia is dramatic, the boys let their girl have a cry, and Gadget exists.
> 
> "Skepticism is the first step towards truth."  
> -Denis Diderot

To say that Tails had been through a lot in his young life was an understatement. His parents had died before he was old enough to really remember them and his foster family had been killed when he was a toddler. From there he and Sonic had run from place to place, trying to stay under the radar of Eggman's armies. Well Sonic ran...Tails hitched a ride in his backpack till his was old enough to fly. But that was aside from the point! He had been overjoyed when they won the war. He was finally able to relax, and he even had a new family to live with. Sonic's long lost family had become Tails's family as well. So the little fox was rather upset when the whole alliance issue went down. He'd gladly offer himself up to spare his siblings but he was, once again, still too young.  
  
He sat on a large plush couch, next to his sister as she cried. He rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down. Sonic was leaning against the arm of the couch on her left, staring up at the ceiling with a blank look as he held a tissue box for her. Manic was draped over the other arm staring at the floor holding a small trashcan so she could throw away her old tissues. Because even when being hysterical, Sonia refused to make a mess if she could help it. 

“It's going to be ok Sonia. He just wants to get to know you guys better. That doesn't mean he's going to-” Sonia cut him off and sobbed louder.  
  
“Yes he will! I'm just s-so charming!” She hiccuped as Sonic slowly lowered his chin to look at her. Her comment seemed to have snapped him out of his mental debate. He and Tails shared a look before Sonia spoke again. “I...I shouldn't h-have been s-so helpful! I should have been l-loud or rude or b-badly dressed... I should have...” She sobbed again. “I should have acted like Manic!” Said hedgehog looked over with an insulted look on his face.  
  
“Hey!” He seemed to debate a moment. “...Yeah no you should have totally acted like me.” He flopped back. “Though his brother wasn't too bad... Just intense.” Sonic leaned to the side to see his brothers better.  
  
“You two seemed to hit it off with him pretty well.” He said. Tails perked up, still rubbing Sonia's back.  
  
“His arms and legs aren't connected! He said they float in place because his wills them too. And he can change his form! It's like they have their own magic!” Tails blushed and looked down in embarrassment when the other three stared at him. “S...sorry. I just haven't met any aliens before.” Sonic waved a hand.  
  
“S'all good little bro. We can't blame you for being curious.” He paused. “Wait...Intense?” Manic nodded and sat up properly.  
  
“Yeah. Like we'd joke or poke fun at someone and he'd just make...some comments.” Manic said with a frown.   
  
“Comments?” Sonic asked in confusion.   
  
“Yeah like I mentioned how we say stuff like “break a leg” and he'd respond “What do you do with the leg after you beat them with it?” And he'd look all excited.” Sonia looked up from her tissues. Manic stared back at them. “Yeah no punch line. I'm serious.” He said. Tails looked at the fireplace.  
  
“He did wonder how tightly you could pull a woman's corset before they snapped in two...” He trailed off. Sonic looked down.  
  
“Huh...So we should probably...look out for that.” The blue hedgehog said. They all nodded in agreement. An awkward silence filled the room. Sonia sniffled again.  
  
“What are we going to do?” She asked dejectedly. Tails frowned and looked at his siblings. He and Sonic shared a look again. His brother always knew what to do. Sonic huffed and stood up, stretching.  
  
“Well we're just going to have to wait and see what happens.” He said.  
  
“Yeah! He might not be that bad, and he might decide to pick someone else!” Tails quickly chipped in. Manic shrugged.  
  
“Well at least he's a walking wet dream.” Sonia gasped loudly and slapped her hands over Tails's ears.  
  
“MANIC!” She said, scandalized.   
  
“Whaaat? I'm not wrong.” He smirked at her. “That armor fit him reaaaal nice~” Sonia sputtered, her face lighting up.  
  
“Soniaaa!” Tails whined and pushed her hands away as Sonic laughed.  
  
“Yeah he's kind of perfect, and it kind of sucks.” He said.   
  
“Kind of makes us lack luster in comparison.” Manic hummed in agreement. Sonia scoffed.  
  
“Well if you two tried to clean up more often then you wouldn't have to worry about others outshi-mnph!” Manic quickly cut her off by shoving a pillow in her face.  
  
“What's that Sunny? The sound of me strategically changing the subject? So how about that weather huh? Nice clear skies!” Manic said loudly, leaning further onto her. Tails laughed and slid off the couch as Sonia started flailing against Manic's onslaught.  
  
“Oh you are impossible!” She grabbed another pillow and smacked him back in retaliation. Sonic grinned at picked up his own weapon.  
  
“Really for battle Tails?” He asked with a playful smirk. Tails grinned and grabbed a pillow.  
  
“Ready Sonic!” He said holding up his pillow dramatically. The two dove forward, ready for war.

What followed was an epic pillow fight that resulted in the decimation of two dozen pillows and a wasteland of feathers. An hour later saw three hedgehogs and a fox laid out gasping for air among the carnage.  
  
“... Hey Tails?” The fox glanced over at the sounds of Sonic's voice. His brother was staring up at the ceiling with that far off look again. “You don't think he picked us to like... get back at us do you?” The fox blinked a moment.  
  
“...I don't think so. His brother was a little off, but he's more put together. When I watched him he always appeared to be calculating everything. And he seemed more entertained by the...incident than mad.” The fox replied. Sonic hummed lightly.  
  
“And was it just me or did he look a little...off?” Sonic asked hesitantly.   
  
“He's an alien, Sonic.” Tails deadpanned.   
  
“Noo!” Sonic said as he threw a handful of feathers at him playfully. Tails laughed and rolled over to look at him properly.  
  
“Well everyone keeps talking about how attractive he is.” Sonic hummed and tapped his fingers on his bare chest. He had thrown off his vest during the pillow fight to move around better in the small room.  
  
“It's probably my imagination then... but he just looked...I dunno, tired? Like REAL tired. Bags under his eyes and stuff.” Sonic drew an invisible line under his eye to emphasize. Tails blinked and thought back to how the alien looked.  
  
“Well his eyes where dark...but I figured they where markings like Manic's?” The fox said.  
  
“Maybe... His quills where also darker red than his eyes. Even Doom was a bit more vibrant colored... Sorry. It's probably just my imagination.” Sonic scratched his nose and looked away. “I was probably just trying to find something unattractive about him to make myself feel better.” Tails frowned. His brother could be petulant at times, but he never actually tried to find fault in people. And he'd always been good at telling when someone wasn't feeling well.  
  
“Well... He's an alien, but he's clearly part Mobian... Maybe years in space are catching up to him?” Sonic turned to look at him.

“What do you mean?” He asked.  
  
“Well space is kinda of dark. No sunlight, no fresh air... Long term doesn't sound the healthiest, you know?” Tails said with a shrug. Sonic thought about it a moment.  
  
“Huh...You might be right... Best keep it between us though.” Sonic said holding a fist towards him. Tails nodded and returned Sonic's fist bump.  
  
“You got it!” He said. Manic groaned and sat up. His vibrant green quills littered with feathers. Sonic stared at him a moment before letting out a loud gasp and sat up.  
  
“Aw man!” He rand his fingers through his long quills, trying to remove them. Manic busted out laughing.  
  
“Y-you look like a chicken!” He wheezed.   
  
“You COULD help.” Sonic huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
“Yeah I could... But I wont.” Manic said has he held up his phone and snapped a picture before darting out of the the room. “Jet and Scourge are gonna love this!” He called from the hall.  
  
“DON'T YOU DARE!” Sonic snapped and shot up. He slipped on some of the feathers before he managed to get good enough traction to rush after his brother. “MANIC!” Sonia sat up from the couch and looked over at Tails.  
  
“We should turn in, I think. It's been...a rather long day.” She said tiredly. Tails blinked and looked at the room.  
  
“We should probably clean up first.” He said gesturing to the carnage. Sonia stared at him a moment then looked at the floor.  
  
“You want to...clean the floor?” Her nose scrunched up slightly. Tails sighed and pinched his muzzle lightly. Sonic used to get mad at his sister's inconsiderate nature, but he and Tails came to the conclusion years ago that it wasn't really her fault. She's been raised with nobles and simply didn't think about how annoying it would be for a maid to clean the mess.  
  
“Well it was kind of our fault. And everyone has been working hard all day to look after all the guests.” He said. Sonia nodded.  
  
“Oh yes. I suppose cleaning all this would be exhausting... Ok!” She stood up. “We shall clean the feathers! Though... I wish Sonic and Manic would help.” She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Tails chuckled and pulled a couple of brooms from the closet.  
  
“Yeaah, but they're probably fighting over Manic's phone right now.” He said handing one over to his sister. 

“So childish...” She sounded exasperated. Tails let the comment go, seeing as they where currently cleaning the remains of a very childish pillow war. Said cleaning took longer than Tails had anticipated, mostly because he had to teach his sister how to properly sweep the mess. But needless to say, Tails got a really good sleep that night.

The next morning found him making his way towards the labs like he normally did. This time he decided to walk instead of fly, so he could let his mind wander. He had to think of a way to help his siblings, and working on tech always helped him keep his thoughts in order. He stepped into the large room and waved over at his teacher.  
  
“Good morning Gadget!” The red wolf looked up and smiled happily before giving him an energetic wave. Gadget was only a couple years older than his siblings, but had quickly become the Queen's Royal Alchemist. The wolf was extremely talented in making magical items that amplified the power of wisps. He'd been a mage himself before Eggman had taken his voice. When the mad scientist started taking over, he'd found a way to make his robots expel as much toxic smoke as possible to choke the inhabitants of Mobius, making it nearly impossible to cast spells anywhere near his fortresses. Gadget had been caught in the crossfire when his town was invaded. He'd barely managed to escape with his mother, but the smoke had taken a toll on him and robbed him of his voice, his brother, and his home. Even his mother hadn't escaped unscathed. He'd spent most the war underground trying to treat her. She was more comfortable now in the hospital wing of the palace.  
  
Tails had been offered numerous tutors to help cultivate his talent, but he'd been quick to choose Gadget. The wolf often told people that Tails was far more talented than him, and would often gush over the foxes designs. He'd offer advice, but let the fox figure out most things himself, and Tails was thriving under him.  
  
“So what are you working on today?” The fox walked across the room, past his desk and over to Gadget's. The wolf's tail wagged in excitement as he quickly signed about his current project. Tails looked over his notes and schematics with bright, excited eyes. They where so engrossed by their work that they didn't notice hours pass. Tails looked at the clock in surprise as it chimed at noon. “Wow...I didn't realize it was so late.” Gadget looked up and jolted back in surprise. The wolf fumbled the flask he was currently holding and yelped when it shattered to the floor. Tails gave him a confused look before turning around and froze when he spotted Shadow.  
  
The hedgehog was holding one of his journals, and flipped through the pages slowly as he read over his notes. Tails shared a look with Gadget as his mentor slowly peeked over the table. He adjusted his glasses and stood up, straightening his shirt before walking around the table. He was clearly nervous, but did his best to look confident. He failed miserably, but Tails appreciated the attempt. They both made their way over cautiously.  
  
“H-hello...” Tails hated that his voice cracked, but Shadow didn't seem to notice.  
  
“Did you write this?” He asked bluntly. The fox tugged at his shirt nervously.  
  
“...Yes?” The hedgehog hummed and stared at the drawings of an airship Tails had been working on.  
  
“Your calculations are off. You forgot to compensate for the wind currents around here. You'll have trouble with takeoffs this close to the sea.” He snapped the book shut and held it out to the fox. “It's impressive work.” Tails quickly took the book and hugged it to his chest. It had been the first time that someone hadn't followed that comment with “for someone your age”.  
  
“T-thank you.” His ears pinned back shyly at the hedgehog's intense gaze. Gadget cleared his throat lightly and gave Shadow a small wave. “Oh! This is Gadget. He's the Royal Alchemist here.” He wasn't sure if it was ok for Shadow to be in the labs...But his mom had been pretty open with the new arrival, so...maybe it was ok? Gadget gave the prince a polite bow and signed a quick greeting. “He said 'Welcome to the palace.'” Shadow stared intently at the wolf a moment.  
  
“You are a scientist?” He asked in an odd tone that Tails couldn't place. Gadget fidgeted a moment and nodded. Shadow slowly looked him over and stared again before seeming to make a decision. “Nice to meet you. Sorry to barge into your laboratory unannounced.” Gadget waved a hand and signed again.  
  
“He said that it was okay. And sorry we didn't greet you when you first came in.” Tails translated.   
  
“You seemed lost in thought. I didn't want to break your concentration.” Shadow said as he looked around the room, clearly curious about what they had been working on. Tails and Gadget shared a look before the wolf nodded.  
  
“Would you like a tour?” Tails asked. Shadow looked back at him.  
  
“I would.” The pair gave the hybrid a quick tour of the lab. Gadget seemed pleased with the questions asked, and Tails had been shocked. This guy was incredibly smart! They where used to the “what is this?” and “what does that do?” questions, but Shadow seemed to figure out some of the devices pretty quickly, and asked how they come to the conclusions they did. Or how it was viable long term, or how the inner mechanisms worked. For a while it felt like they where talking to a fellow engineer than a visiting royal. “You mentioned wisps before. What are they?” Shadow asked.   
  
“Well they're nature spirits. They used to fly around everywhere, but after the war they've kept mostly to themselves. Mages can summon them though, so you might see some hanging around them. They're pretty friendly if they take a liking to you.” Tails said.  
  
“Can either of you summon them?” Tails shook his head at the question.   
  
“I don't have the talent of mage craft, and Gadget...” The wolf looked away with a small frown. “Gadget can't do it either, but he's amazing at making things that combine a wisps's power with technology. He's found ways to amplify their energy so they don't get tired as quickly, and it doesn't harm them at all!” Tails was happy when the hedgehog seemed to accept the subject change.  
  
“That's quite the accomplishment.” He said before glancing past them and walked over to a large tarp in the corner. He lifted a corner of it and paused before looking at them. “A robot?” Gadget walked over and pulled the tarp back so Shadow could get a better look.  
  
“We where working on a way to reverse engineer Eggman's robots near the end of the war. We didn't finish this one in time and we haven't needed it, so it's just kind of been pushed to the side for now.” Tails said with a shrug. Shadow looked over the large red robot and paused by it's shoulder, looking at the symbol there.  
  
“Omega?” The black hedgehog asked.   
  
“His model was a E-123 unit. They all had different ancient letters on them. Not sure why.” Tails shrugged. “We kind of assumed it's his name?” Shadow stared at the robot with an odd look on his face.  
  
“You named it, yet you intend to let it gather dust in a corner?” His voice had an odd tone to it that Tails couldn't quite place. Was he...mad? Gadget tapped the robot lightly to get their attention. Tails quickly translated his quick signing.  
  
“When the war was over he didn't really have time for him. He had to focus on rebuilding, and cleaning up all the polluted stuff Eggman left behind. It's sad that he's been pushed to the side, but I do tinker with him when I have the time. I hope to have him up and running soon, even though I'm not entirely sure what we'll do with him.” Tails blinked in surprise. He didn't know Gadget was still working on the bot. The wolf pulled up a large folder, stuffed with various notes and papers. He gave them a quiet laugh and shrugged. “Eggman's robots are odd. It's tricky to figure out how they work without breaking them, so I've been taking it slow.”  
  
Shadow's shoulders seemed to relax slightly. Tails didn't know why, but the alien seemed...relieved with the answer? He was broken out of his thoughts by Sonic's voice.  
  
“Heeey! Here to remind you guys that it's noooon! I'd HATE for you to die of starvation in the search for knowledge!” Sonic burst into the room with his hand in the air in greeting, only to freeze mid walk when he noticed Shadow standing there. His eyes flickered to Tails and he seemed to relax slightly then the fox looked fine. Gadget waved back at him as he slowly lowered his arm. “Uh...Good afternoon?” Sonic asked awkwardly. Shadow looked unimpressed but greeted him politely anyway. Sonic scratched his cheek lightly and seemed to debate with himself a bit. He walked over and stood by Tails. “Sooo...Whacha all working on?” He held his hands behind his back as he leaned over the desk to look at some of the diagrams. Tails and Gadget looked at each other with amused expressions.  
  
“We're trying to figure out how to combine a fire wisps power with a engine to create a clean burning, easily biodegradable fusion reactor.” Tails said. Sonic stared at the desk and clicked his tongue.

“Yep. I understood “fire wisp” and “engine”." He admitted.   
  
“Fire wisp make engine go vroom.” Tails smirked. Sonic threw his head back and laughed.  
  
“Thanks for speaking my language little bro!” He turned around and froze when he found Shadow standing behind him. When had he gotten there!? He cleared his throat. “Uh...Hey there.” He shifted to the side a bit and glanced back at him. “We're going to get some lunch... Care to join us?” Tails couldn't help but smile fondly at his big brother. Sonic never wanted to leave anyone out, even some guy that might try and force a marriage on one of them. Shadow seemed surprised by the invitation.  
  
“I think I will...Also there's a chicken feather in your quills.” Sonic's eyes widened as he slapped a hand into his quills and yanked the feather out.  
  
“OH COME ON!” Tails held his stomach as he wheezed out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! Lots of large projects at work have been making me mentally exhausted. But the light is at the end of the tunnel and my inspiration is returning! 
> 
> Huzzah!


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shadow thinks too much, Sonic is trying, and Thrall is off-putting.

Despite his exhaustion Shadow still woke up before dawn. He could never understand why, but the thought of waking up after everyone else always put him on edge. The plus side to his routine was that he was able to finally see a sunrise. He stepped out onto the balcony to get a better view. The light of the morning sun washed over the mountains and seemed to flood the open fields below, making the dew glitter in the light. To say the photos and videos on the ARC didn't do it justice was an understatement, and for a moment Shadow stood transfixed. 

He looked away quickly as he sensed Thrall float down behind him. His servant seemed agitated and glanced around warily. 

“What is wrong?” He asked. Thrall turned to him as a question floated across his mind. “Danger? I'm not in any danger?” The alien seemed confused and fumbled over words. Shadow sighed heavily, it was going to be a bit tedious to get answers from him till he learned how to talk properly. Shadow held out a hand. “Show me?” Thrall floated over obediently and pressed his head against the hedgehog's hand. Shadow flinched and pulled his hand back. “Pain? You felt pain from me?” That was odd. “I'm not hurt.” Why did he sense pain? Shadow looked over the fields again. The pinks and oranges of the morning sun where fading, leaving the sky a clear bright blue...blue... “Oh... Don't worry about it. I'm not in danger.” Shadow turned away and headed back inside. Thinking about his sister was bound to happen... after all she would never get the chance to see the sunrise. 

*********

He decided to avoid whatever servant the Queen would send for him and simply wandered out of his rooms himself. It was faster to get the layout of the castle memorized if he didn't have someone prattling off useless information to him. The overall structure was quite sturdy, and well maintained. The halls where a bit tricky to navigate, and he found himself getting turned around a couple of times. Perhaps they where built this way on purpose to confuse wood-be invaders? His wandering eventually landed him in a familiar hallway. 

Why had the fox been running through here last night? Where his rooms nearby? That couldn't be, this was a lower floor than the other royal chambers... Thrall sent him a mental image of a large wooden door further down the corridor. He headed over to it and looked it over. It was very large and heavily looking, and armory perhaps? Why would a kid be in there? He pulled it open and stiffened when he saw the that it was a laboratory. He felt Thrall slowly loom behind him and pushed the alien off. “I'm fine.” He grumbled.

Thrall stared silently at him for a moment before slowly floating back up into the rafters. Shadow shook his head and stepped into the laboratory. He was the Ultimate Lifeform, what could these weak creatures do to him? Besides the other people in the room where so engrossed with their work, that they hadn't even noticed him enter. Shadow watched the fox and....wolf? A moment before noticing an open notebook on the table. He picked it up and flipped through it curiously. They where impressive designs, and the equations where mostly flawless. He stopped on a page and looked over what appeared to be a flying machine. The page was littered in scribbles and edits. The handwriting was neat but still a bit...childlike. 

“H-Hello...” He heard the fox's voice crack slightly as he shuffled over to him. 

“Did you write this?” The hedgehog asked bluntly. He didn't bother looking at the kid as he looked over the calculations. 

“...Yes?” The replied. Shadow nodded and glanced at him. 

“Your calculations are off. You forgot to compensate for the wind currents around here. You'll have trouble with takeoffs this close to the sea.” He closed the book and returned it to it's owner. “It's impressive work.” The fox hugged the book to his chest and blushed lightly as his ears pinned back. 

“T-thank you.” Miles stuttered. Shadow stared at him a moment. It was easy to see why Sonic was protective of his “little brother”. He was a cute kid. He heard someone clear their throat and looked over at the wolf Miles had been working with. He gave a small wave and a nervous smile before moving his hands quickly. Miles stepped in and introduced the Royal Alchemist. Gadget...a fitting name. Shadow quickly started memorizing the motions that the fox translated. He knew Earth sign language, but Mobian was a bit different. 

Shadow went through the usual boring pleasantries till they agreed to give him a proper tour. It was interesting that they where so open about it. Perhaps they didn't have anything worth hiding in this lab? He was surprised that a lot of their technology was closer to the level of the Black Arms than Earth. Their clothing seemed to be closer to the Victorian Era, but their technology was far more advanced... Did that have something to do with the war? 

Gadget was very knowledgeable and was able to explain things quickly and efficiently. He seemed pleased that he didn't have to 'dumb down' any of the explanations, and Tails was able to keep up with the information easily. Over all Shadow rather enjoyed speaking with them. It felt like talking with the scientists of the ARK again. 

He listened intently as Miles explained about the Wisps. It was in interesting development. Spirits that could help amplify magic and could be weaponized? Black Doom would be very interested in the information... But the way the others spoke of creatures made them sound friendly and helpful...It would be a pity to turn over something benevolent and sentient to Doom. Perhaps he'd keep the information to himself...at least for a little while. They both hesitated when Shadow asked if Gadget could summon them. The wolf had looked sad at the question. It seemed to be a sore subject so Shadow let it go when Tails changed the subject. 

He was broken from his thoughts when he noticed a large tarp laying in the corner of the room. He walked over and looked under it.

“A robot?” He asked the other two. Gadget walked over and pulled off the tarp so he could get a better look. Miles told him about how the robot had been reverse engineered from enemy technology during the war. He looked at the symbol on it's shoulder. “Omega?” He asked. 

“His model was a E-123 unit. They all had different ancient letters on them. Not sure why.” The fox said with a shrug. “We kind of assumed it's his name?” He continued. Shadow looked back at the robot. It had been built as a weapon...and shoved to the side when it wasn't needed anymore. His clenched his fists tightly under his cape. The situation hit closer to home than he liked. 

“You named it, yet you intend to let it gather dust in a corner?” Shadow said, trying to keep the anger out of his tone. The fox seemed to hesitate a moment before Gadget tapped on the metal to get their attention. 

“When the war was over he didn't really have time for him. He had to focus on rebuilding, and cleaning up all the polluted stuff Eggman left behind. It's sad the he's been pushed to the side, but I do tinker with him when I have the time. I hope to have him up and running soon, even though I'm not entirely sure what we'll do with him.” Miles translated. He seemed surprised by Gadget's comment, and the wolf could help but laugh quietly at his surprise. “Eggman's robots are odd. It's tricky to figure out how they work without breaking them, so I've been taking it slow.” Shadow stared at the wolf as the fox translated. His face was open and honest, and he seemed genuinely saddened at the face that he wasn't able to have Omega running yet. He actually seemed to care what happened to the robot and a part of Shadow was...relieved to hear it. He relaxed his hands just as a bright chipper voice was heard. 

“Heeey! I'm here to remind you guys that it's noooon! I'd HATE for you to die of starvation in the search for knowledge!” Sonic burst into the room with a hand in the air in greeting. He froze mid-step when he and Shadow locked eyes. Shadow stared back impassively as Sonic broke eye contact and looked over Miles. He seemed satisfied that Shadow hadn't ripped off one of his arms or something and slowly lowered his hand as Gadget waved. “Uh... Good afternoon?” The greeting was polite but awkward. Well at least the other hedgehog was attempting to be civil. Shadow greeted him politely in return. Sonic seemed to debate what to do for a moment before shuffling over to his brother. 

“Sooo... Whacha all working on?” Miles explained their current project and Sonic stared at him blankly a moment. “Yeah I understood “fire wisp” and “engine”.” Shadow couldn't help but smirk a little at the comment. Well at least he didn't try to pretend he knew what was going on. It showed he had some humility. Sonic tossed his head back at something Miles had said. Shadow found the laugh to be...charming. The movement caused his quills to move and Shadow saw something white caught in them. He stepped forward without thinking and reached out to grab it just as Sonic turned around and jumped at his sudden close proximity. “Uh... Hey there.” Sonic shuffled back a bit to put more space between them. “We're going to get some lunch...Care to join us?” He asked.

Shadow was surprised by the invitation. Why would he be so inviting? The fox was giving his brother a fond smile, so maybe Sonic always like this? Well it was a good chance to get to know the energetic hedgehog better. “I think I will...Also there's a chicken feather in your quills.” Shadow pointed to the spot. Sonic's eyes widened as he slapped a hand to his quills and yanked the feather out. 

“OH COME ON!” He cried. Miles wheezed out a laugh and held his stomach. There seemed to be an inside joke here, so Shadow decided not to ask. Gadget chuckled lightly as Sonic tossed the feather away with a huff. “You gonna join us buddy?” Gadget shook his head no and gestured something quickly. “Oh got your own lunch? Ok, but make sure you actually EAT it this time?” Sonic put his hands on his hips and gave the wolf a intent look. Gadget looked a bit sheepish and rubbed the back of his head before nodding. “Cool.” Sonic gave him a quick fist bump before heading towards the door. “Onward!” Tails looked at Shadow and shrugged before following his older brother. 

“Thank you for the tour.” Shadow gave Gadget a polite nod which the wolf returned with a bright smile. Shadow trailed after the other two as he mentally broke down all the information he had just gathered. Miles was clearly a prodigy, but Shadow felt he would have to watch Gadget as well. After all you had to be smarter than someone to properly teach them, and if the fox was able to make intricate flying machines and fusion reactors then Shadow wondered just what the wolf was capable of. 

*****

Sonic had no idea what had possessed him to invite Shadow to join them for lunch. This guy was trying to force an alliance on them through marriage for crying out loud! And to top it all off he might be like...a crazy ax murderer or something! They where a warrior race and Manic and Tails said Mephiles was pretty much psycho. Sonic huffed and tugged on the cuffs of his gloves as they walked down the hallway. Ok, that wasn't really nice...maybe he was just trying to make the best out of a bad situation? After all he and his siblings at least looked familiar right? It's not like Shadow would ever be interested in him anyway. They where obviously too different so being friends should be fine right? Plus Sonic couldn't help but shake the feeling that the alien hadn't looked too well that night.

He glanced over at Shadow. He did look... a bit better? It could have been the lighting, but the alien looked more alert and his quills seemed a tad less....dull? Huh. Maybe Tails had been right about the whole “deep space for long periods of time being bad” thing. But if he was looking this good after one night, then Sonic wondered what he'd be like once he was rocking on all cylinders?

“So what's on the menu for lunch?” Tails asked, tying to break the awkward silence. Sonic put his arms behind his head lazily and hummed. 

“Well whatever you'd like I guess? I was just passing by the labs and noticed the time. I know how you and Gadget get when you're too into your work.” Sonic said with a smirk. Tails looked a little sheepish. 

“Yeah that's fair...” He glanced at Shadow. “Any kind of food you're interested in trying?” Shadow looked over at the fox's question. 

“I'm not familiar with the food here, so I'll try whatever you're having.” He replied. A large smile stretched across Sonic's face. 

“Well we should introduce you to the best dish Mobius has to offer then!” He said cheerfully. 

“We're not having his first meal be chili dogs, Sonic!” Tails groaned loudly. Sonic looked offended. 

“Why not!? They're the best!” He said. 

“It's street food first off. I don't think we should go out and about today. And he might not like spicy food.” Tails replied. The bothers continued to bicker as Shadow followed them. He was slightly annoyed that they talked about him like he wasn't there. But there was something...nice about how relaxed they seemed. He had been expecting hostile glances and short, brisk sentences. The awkwardness was definitely there, but it wasn't all that bad. 

“Well fine! I guess I'll just whip us up something then!” Sonic said as he pretended to roll up invisible sleeves. 

“You're going to cook? You haven't done that in a while.” Tails said looking a little surprised. Shadow also seemed intrigued. 

“Well we kind of gave the cooks the day off after yesterday's party so why not?” He practically skipped into a side room. Tails glanced up at Shadow. 

“He uh...He's not bad, I promise.” Tails fidgeted. “I mean he can't make anything fancy but-” Shadow cut off his nervous rambling.

“It's fine. As I stated earlier, I'm not familiar with the food here. Starting simple might be the best option.” He said. The fox seemed to relax slightly. 

“Oh... Yeah you're probably right.” He replied as he walked with Shadow into the kitchen. It was large, as expected for a palace, and Sonic had found himself a spot near the back corner. Despite Tails saying he didn't cook often, Sonic seemed at home there. He easily found the ingredients he was looking for and all the cooking equipment with familiar ease. He must have spent some time in the kitchens. He glanced over at them with a smile. 

“I hope you two like pancakes!” He said in a singing tone while holding up a frying pan. Somehow he had found an apron. Shadow had been created as a weapon. He came from a race of warriors and conquerors. He appreciated strength, cunning and intelligence. The image in front of him was very...domestic. He was confused that a part of him rather liked it. He slid onto a stool that was at the table in the middle of the room. That was...an odd thought.

“Pancakes? Seriously?” Tails gave his brother a flat look. 

“Breakfast for lunch is the best!” Sonic said confidently. 

“If you say so...” The fox hopped up onto another stool. Sonic chuckled. 

“Any requests?” He twirled the pan in his hand lazily before placing it on the stove top. 

“Blueberries?” Tails asked as he perked up. 

“Roger that!” Sonic hummed as he started making batter. Pancakes...It was a familiar food. Maria ate them often enough, and she always liked the chocolate ones. Shadow wasn't a huge fan of sweets and often passed on pancakes all together. They where too sugary for him. But she had loved sweets. They where a rarity on the space station, and she'd light up every time a new shipment arrived.

“Shadow?” Sonic glanced over his shoulder at the other hedgehog. “Want anything in yours?” He asked. Shadow blinked slowly, pushing back his confused thoughts. 

“Chocolate.” He said it without thinking. Sonic seemed a little surprised but nodded and turned back to his work. 

“Sure thing! You know I like chocolate in mine too.” The blue hedgehog said. Tails huffed. 

“You like sugar way too much. You'd drink a bottle of syrup if we'd let you.” The fox said in a tone that made Shadow think that maybe that had actually happened. Sonic gave him a big grin as he turned on the stove top. 

“Well with all the running I do, I need to keep my calories up!” He laughed. Shadow perked up at that. Foolish. Just because the other hedgehog enjoyed running doesn't mean he'd be able to keep up with the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow found himself looking the other over more slowly. He was built like a runner with lean muscles and wind swept quills. Fortunately the other two where too busy chatting to notice Shadow's intent staring. He glanced away and frowned down at the table. 

They all seemed so friendly...It was odd. Perhaps it was some sort of trick to lower his guard? No. The queen hadn't seemed foolish enough to try and start a war with the Black Arms. Shadow had spent so long with the aliens that trying to figure people out had become...tricky for him. He had never been the most social and not being able to read their thoughts was...taxing to say the least. He did enjoy the silence of his own mind, but a part of him wished he could just read what the others where thinking. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so...awkward. 

His frown deepened. Suddenly there was a loud clatter. Tails made a startled noise. Sonic turned around and yelped in surprised. Shadow looked up to see what the commotion was about and shot up from his chair. 

Thrall had floated behind Sonic and was leaning into the hedgehog's personal space. Sonic stumbled back and leaned against the counter as the alien all but crowded itself into his face. Shadow quickly stepped around the table. 

“Thrall! leave him be!” He snapped angrily. What was his servant doing!? He hadn't ordered it to... A brush against his mind. It was weak, and just one end of a bond. The other end was floating across their connection like the alien was trying to tie it to someone else. Shadow stiffened in realization. 

“F-friend of yours?” Sonic glanced nervously at him. Tails was shaking slightly, unsure what to do with a seemingly hostile alien floating so close to his brother. Shadow briskly walked over and shoved Thrall back. 

“They can't connect that way.” Thrall seemed perplexed by the notion. The blue one looked like his master. Why would his master want to built a mental link with them if they where unable to? Where they broken? All these thoughts passed over to Shadow. He was surprised at the questions. The alien had felt Shadow's apprehension and thought the best way to fix it was to simply bridge a mental link between him and Sonic. Thrall seemed to be gaining sentience faster than he anticipated, and it put Shadow a little on edge. The other Thrall's didn't grow this quickly. Had Doom altered it in some way? 

“Um.” He felt Sonic shift behind him. He was a little too close for comfort, so Shadow gently pushed Thrall back and took a step forward. 

“I apologize for my servant. It is...New to the world and was trying to create a mental link with you. It was simply confused that it wasn't working due to our similar appearance.” He glanced over at Sonic. “Thrall meant no harm.” Sonic seemed to study him a moment and glanced past him at the...rather ominous glowing red eye of his alien servant. 

“Oh...Not one for personal space, huh?” He chuckled a bit. Shadow was a little surprised how quickly the other seemed to relax at the explanation. “I was surprised that they just left you here without anyone else. Glad to see you have a friend with you!” Friend? Thrall wasn't a friend. It was a servant. He was about to correct the other hedgehog when Tails walked around the table. He was nervous but also looked at the alien in curiosity. Well... He would have to reveal Thrall to all of them eventually. He was waiting till it had grown more, but...He supposed there was no choice now. 

“Thrall is my servant. It was built to be part of a hive mind, so it is adjusting to...silence. I was waiting till it was old enough to hold conversation to introduce it, but it will learn your language soon enough.” Thrall turned to look at Tails and floated around the fox curiously. It seemed pleased that it was allowed to look at the others up close like this. 

Sonic watched the alien closely and glanced back at him. “So it's like....a baby alien?” He smirked. “Kind of a big kid.” Thrall was...on the larger side compared to the other two. 

“It's actually smaller than most Black Arms. I'm not sure if we could make one smaller than this.” He answered honestly. Tails was clearing intrigued by this. 

“So you make other Black Arms? Are they like...cloned? Or made with specialized DNA?” He asked excitedly. Ah. Truly a bright mind. It was almost sad that Shadow couldn't read it. 

“Gene splicing. It is faster and we have control on what is produced that way.” Thrall leaned against him, sending over the information about what he had observed about the 'small yellow creature'. 

“Haha! You two talk weird alien science. I'll make lunch! Does...Thrall was it?” Shadow nodded at Sonic's question. “Does Thrall want anything to eat?” Shadow forced himself not to stiffen at the question. 

“No. It ate before we came and isn't hungry yet.” Sonic seemed to accept this and turned back to the stove just as Tails walked up to him and started asking a bunch of questions. Shadow answered them easily and was glad when the questions didn't turn to dietary habits. It was still too early to let the Mobians know of the Black Arms carnivorous habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! My laptop suffered a catastrophic failure and I lost...well basically everything. It was pretty hard getting motivated to re-write a chapter that had been 80% complete. *sobs* Thank you for your patience. Y'all have been great! 
> 
> -Shisa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at naming stories. But hey, it's easy to remember right? Yeah...
> 
> Chapter sizes will vary. I'll try to be consistent with posting but life happens and real people jobs make you tired. I shall try my best, my loves! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
